Un nuevo amanecer
by JanuaryEleven
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo, en la Orange Star High School no es novedad que Gohan y Videl se gusten, pero al parecer todos lo saben a excepción de ellos, ¿qué sucederá? ¿quién definirá sus sentimientos primero? [One-Shot]


_Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es para diversión del autor y los posibles lectores._

* * *

No mucho tiempo había pasado tras la derrota de Majin Boo y, a pesar de aquel incidente Gohan iba a faltar a clases, todo gracias a Milk quien aún permanecía con su deseo que su hijo se convirtiese en un investigador muy importante, y ahora, con Goku de vuelta a la vida, tampoco se salvaría de ponerse a trabajar.

Y lo cierto es que el mayor de los Son tampoco se negaba ante la idea de seguir estudiando, aunque debía admitir que su motivación de ir a la preparatoria no era esa precisamente, sino la ilusión de seguir viendo a cierta jovencita de cabellos oscuros e imponentes ojos azules.

-"¿Pero qué me está sucediendo?"- murmuró Gohan para si, mientras se secaba el rostro frente al espejo.

No podía ni quería dejar de pensar en ella. Pero ¿Porqué? Simplemente eran amigos, por ahora..

El chico de ojos azabache continuó arreglándose con cierta velocidad, puesto que al estar pensando muchas cosas se quedó dormido hasta tarde por lo que ahora estaba pagando aquel precio.

Milk había preparado un desayuno prometedor, sin embargo Gohan tomó sólo una tostada para el camino, sabía que, al ser mitad saiyajin no le iba a satisfacer nada pero tenía que apresurarse a irse.

-"¡Hermano!"- gritó Goten con algo de dificultad ya que tenía la boca llena -"¿Me puedo comer tu ración?"-

-"Si Goten, todo tuyo.."-

Al pequeño le brillaron los ojos, sin dudarlo un momento comenzó a devorar aquella ración extra que le había sido obsequiada, mientras tanto Milk corrió detrás de su hijo mayor para darle un pequeño bentou.

-"¡Gohan, espera!"-

El mencionado frenó abruptamente, estaba por emprender vuelo hacia su destino pero un llamado de su madre no era algo para ignorar, finalmente ella logró alcanzarle.

-"Que tengas buen día"- dijo mientras le extendía el bentou, él rápidamente lo guardó en su bolso.

-"Gracias mamá"- se despidió y comenzó a elevarse por los aires -"Nos vemos después"-

-"¡Salúdame a Videl!"-

Ante la mención de aquella chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tanto por recordar el motivo de su desvelo como el hecho de que pronto la vería.

Como toda la ciudad ahora sabía cual era su identidad respecto al Gran Saiyaman no vio la necesidad de transformarse, además que cierta chica de ojos azules tampoco lo perseguiría.

La noche anterior había pensado en ella, hasta el más mínimo detalle, cómo fue cambiando su actitud altanera y grosera para volverse más amable y comprensiva, al menos con él.

Su entrenamiento para volar fue algo imprevisto para él, pero logró ver el entusiasmo y empeño que ella ponía, no era una chica que diera su brazo a torcer con sencillez, eso le gustaba. Después llegado el Torneo de Artes Marciales ya sabía que sentía algo por ella: admiración. Sin embargo, ocurrido el suceso con Sharpner para después sentir la mano de la hija de Mr. Satán sobre la suya a pesar de estar enguantada le hizo dudar mucho sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Cierto, no tenía experiencia alguna con mujeres, y su primera cita fue más un chantaje, pero había algo en ella que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Estuvo seguro de que la amaba tras ver la paliza que había recibido en su combate contra Spopovich pero a la vez se sintió impotente cuando se dió cuenta que no hizo nada para ayudarla. Aquellos "ya ríndete" no le parecieron suficientes ya que sintió que él lo permitió.

Sin embargo esa misma mañana lo había vuelto a dudar.

El sonido del timbre de la escuela lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por fortuna ya estaba cerca, lo desafortunado es que aún no estaba en el salón de clases.

Tras haber aterrizado en la azotea, puesto que ya era una costumbre, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ya estaba preparándose mentalmente para disculparse con el profesor pero al abrir la puerta vio que éste, todavía no había llegado.

Visualizó su asiento antes de dirigirse a él, mientras subía las escaleras vio a una chica de cabellos rubios hablando animadamente con Videl, quien tenía gesto de hostigación.

La joven justiciera rodó los ojos, al hacerlo se encontró con unos azabaches que la miraban detenidamente, sonrió.

-"Buenos días Gohan"- dijo la de ojos zafiro rápidamente al verlo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha.

-"Buenos días Vi..."-

-"¡Gohan!"- interrumpió la de cabellos dorados brusquedad provocando un susto en el pelinegro y un ligero puchero en su mejor amiga -"¿Porqué no nos habías dicho que eras el Guerrero Dorado? Tienes mucho que contarme al igual que Videl"- frunció el ceño mirándolos a ambos, primero a su derecha y luego a su izquierda, por un momento se sintió afortunada al estar en medio de los dos -"Desde el torneo ninguno había venido a la escuela.."- ante esta declaración ambos pelinegros se miraron, puesto que pensaban que el otro si había asistido -"Además.."- miró juguetona a Gohan -"Fuiste corriendo a buscar a Videl muy desesperado después de su pelea"-

Por otra vez en su día el joven se sonrojó, mientras Iresa se reía burlonamente y Videl sólo observaba muy callada.

Ella igual se había puesto a pensar respecto al semi-saiyajin, incluso había dejado de entrenar esos días, su padre llegó a pensar que se había enfermado o bien era el "efecto" de todo lo sucedido.

Y es que, no estaba segura, pensaba que Gohan era un chico muy atractivo, inteligente y amable, le gustaba mucho eso de él, sin embargo le faltaba mucho por pensar.

-"Y tu Videl.."- continuó Iresa con picardía -"Hiciste lo mismo cuando Gohan se desmayó antes del combate"-

El chico lo pensó por un momento, no se había desmayado en si, pero prefería dejar las cosas así, no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, además que había cosas que prefería no revelar, le bastaba con que sólo Videl lo supiera.

 _-"Será nuestro secreto"-_ dijo Videl en sus recuerdos la última vez que la vio _-"¿No es emocionante? Cuando todos olviden lo de Majin Boo yo seré la única de tus amigas que sabrá la verdad. Solo tú y yo lo_ sabremos"-

-"Bueno.. Me preocupé por él"- admitió la ojiazul mientras se sonrojaba y miraba de lado.

Iresa no puedo evitar aplaudir y soltar chillidos de emoción. El profesor llegó para dar comienzo a las clases.

Nuevamente el semi-saiyajin comenzó a distraerse, aunque, con la suerte a su favor, no recibió ninguna llamada de atención, tras recordar cómo se sintió al saber que ella había muerto no tuvo una sola duda más, estaba seguro de que la amaba y quería estar siempre con ella, una vez por su timidez y despistez de sentimientos pudo perderla, no dejaría ahora que eso influyera ahora, le diría lo que sentía.

Las clases finalizaron, por lo que Gohan vio la oportunidad de decirle todo a Videl, esperaría a que ella terminase de acomodar sus cosas en el casillero para acompañarla a casa, le sonaba buena idea.

-"¿Por qué tan seria, Vi?"- sobre nombró la rubia con ligera preocupación.

-"No te incumbe"- chocante, contestó la pelinegra.

-"Entonces.. ¿A Gohan si?"-

La de ojos zafiro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, aunque no tardó en volver a su gesto inicial. ¿Tan obvia era? Se centró de nuevo en acomodar sus libros.

-"¿Sabes?"- inició Iresa -"A veces hay cosas en la vida que no aparecen dos veces, suelen ser las cosas más hermosas, en ello entran personas y sentimientos nuevos, ¿eres capaz de omitirlos hasta no hacerles caso? ¿no darte una oportunidad de ser feliz por un pasado que no volverá?"- Videl la miraba atentamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que en ese momento pensaba en Gohan -"Aunque no lo parezca hay personas que vienen a cambiar nuestra vida por completo, solo no les niegues la entrada y deja que ese sentimiento te llene.."-

La hija del campeón mundial estaba sorprendida, no era común en su amiga hablar así, pero gracias a ese relato pudo pensar más.

No solo se había preocupado por Gohan en torneo, recordó aquel desagradable sentimiento cuando supo que él había muerto, ahí, como Iresa había mencionado, intentó reprimir sus sentimientos por miedo a sentirse débil, pero ese miedo se borró tras volverlo a ver, sintió una inmensa alegría pese haberlo golpeado.

-"Hola chicas"- habló el dueño de los pensamientos de Videl interrumpiéndolos a su vez -"Uhmm..."- dudó, pero tenía que hacerlo, no más cobardía, no más -"Iresa, ¿te importa dejarme a solas con Videl? Es mas.. La llevaré a su casa, claro..si ella quiere"- bajó un poco la voz, el respeto hacía ella era mucho, aunque su timidez volvió.

La rubia sólo sonrió para darse media vuelta e irse, sorprendiéndolos a ambos e igual creando un silencio pesado.

-"Bien.. ¿nos vamos?"- habló Videl mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

El pelinegro asintió, ambos salieron a la escuela y emprendieron vuelo. Por esta ocasión Gohan se puso su traje del Gran Saiyaman, por si había algún incidente iría rápidamente a resolverlo, y así tener tiempo para decirle a su acompañante sus sentimientos. Para agrado de los dos, ninguno se quedó callado, en el trayecto iban hablando asuntos de la escuela e incluso lo que hicieron cuando no asistieron, omitiendo claramente el hecho que pensaban uno del otro.

-"En seis meses más Majin Boo podrá ir tranquilo por la ciudad"- dijo la joven con cierto entusiasmo nada común en ella. Gohan sólo asintió asintió con la cabeza. -"Oye.."- habló dudosa, nuevamente algo no típico de su ser -"¿Porqué quisiste acompañarme hoy?"-

El hijo mayor de Goku detuvo su vuelo, seguidamente ella hizo lo mismo, hubo un momento de duda que pudo sentirse claramente en el aire. Para la sorpresa de Videl, Gohan se quitó el casco con algo de indecisión.

Ella le observó, estaba sonrojado mientras miraba hacia abajo, por un momento llegó a sentirse preocupada, quizá algo malo había sucedido o quizás... Le gustaba alguien. Alguien que no era ella.

-"Quiero decirte..."- murmuró, regañándose mentalmente por hacerlo, tenía que seguir -"Que.. Estoy enamorado de ti Videl.."- fue turno de ella para sonrojarse mientras abría sus zafiros, asombrada -"Y.. Eres la persona más importante para mi.."-

Quedó muda por un instante, cosa que Gohan estaba por malinterpretar, sin embargo ella cayó en cuenta de inmediato, o podría arrepentirse después.

-"Igual pensé mucho en ti Gohan"- dudó -"Quería estar realmente segura de lo que siento por ti, aunque hablaste primero..."- el joven sintió una leve punzada en el pecho ya que sintió que no le correspondería, a pesar de eso aún así escuchó, si lo rechazaba al menos quería seguir siendo amigo de ella -"También... te amo"- recordó las palabras de la rubia -"Quisiera estar junto a ti.."-

Gohan tras escuchar esto soltó el casco sin importar donde cayera y se impulsó para abrazarla, dejó de lado su excesiva timidez, mientras que ella dejó de lado su orgullo junto con su miedo al corresponder aquel tierno abrazo que la envolvía.

Pero Videl no se conformó con eso, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, comprendía que ella no fue la única que se sintió impotente al saber que él había muerto, que ambos correspondían sus sentimientos, gracias a que ambos estaban volando, ella flotó un poco más arriba debido a su pequeño tamaño, fue casi imperceptible para él su movimiento. La joven justiciera tomó de las mejillas al alter-ego del Gran Saiyaman para poner los labios de ella junto a los suyos.

Gohan abrió los ojos sorprendido, sólo para ver los de ella cerrados, era un beso tierno y gentil, decidió dejarse llevar correspondiendo inmediatamente. Perdieron la cuenta de cuantos besos se dieron en ese rato, pero era lo que menos importaba.

Ambos se separaron cuando sintieron que el aire comenzaba a faltarles, se miraron con un notorio sonrojo en ambos para después darse otro abrazo.

-"Entonces.. ¿serías mi novia?"- dijo Gohan tímidamente.

-"Si, espero no sólo eso"- respondió pícaramente, dándole otro beso.

Y con eso, ambos empezaban una nueva etapa, que, estaban seguros que el fin estaba mucho más lejos de lo que pudiesen esperar, las cosas que sucederían las decidirían día con día, pero lo que importaba ahora es que estaban juntos, eso valía más que cualquier otra cosa.

-"Oye Gohan.."- se interrumpió Videl con un gesto interrogante en el rostro -"No es que quiera ser aguafiestas pero.. ¿Y tu casco?"-

-"Este..."- pasó su mano detrás de su nuca con nerviosismo, para después poner atención a lo que sucedía en la ciudad, lo que le aterró ya que escuchaba que un sujeto hacía sonar el claxon con insistencia, Videl empezó a reírse -"¿Me permites? El Gran Saiyaman tiene algo que hacer"-

-"Vamos juntos"- dijo sin dejar de reír.

Gohan se volvió a sonrojarse, no por el hecho que debía disculparse, sino por aquella magnifica sonrisa que veía, y esperaba poder crear otras iguales o mejores.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno me dieron ganas de hacer este One-Shot y espero lo disfruten n.n con respecto a mi otro fanfic lamento haberlo dejado así, lo retomaré en este pequeño tiempo que tengo disponible. Un saludo y nos leemos prontito.

~ Las × × chica sin azúcar ~

 _Nota: ¡Finalmente pude terminar de mover mis pocos fics! No sé porque me tomó tanto tiempo pero intenté corregirlos lo mejor que pude TwT. Posiblemente en estos últimos dias del año les dé una pequeña sorpresa para finalizar bien :) sino muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y feliz año nuevo :D (Debo añadir que cometí un error espantoso al poner el título de este fic en Without you I am nothing D': lamento muchísimo la confusión...)_


End file.
